


Inhabited

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Body Horror, Other, Same Size, Soft Vore, Vore, ambiguous ending, dubcon, tongue play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After foiling his plans, Dr. Habit has a different plan in mind to deal with you.





	Inhabited

“Good Morning, you Drowzy Pants! :-)”

Your vision slowly returns after what felt like eons of unconsciousness. The room is far too dark to discern any details of your surroundings. You can’t move, either; it’s not a bodily problem, since you can squirm just fine, but rather something restraining you. It’s like being tied down to… whatever seating you’re in. The familiar voice that had awoken you titters gleefully. It sounds mere inches away from your face. You smell an unpleasant mix of a dentist’s office and blood, which you silently pray isn’t your own. “Look who it is!”, the voice chimes, “Why, it is You!! And ME!! Have you guessed yet ‘whom’ I am?” You know precisely who it is. His deep, mocking tone makes your stomach sink. You nod, trying your best to face the direction he seems to be coming from. “That’s right! :-) I knew u could figyure it out!! You are verry smart, Flower Brat! Smarter than I had hope’d!!!” You squint reflexively as the light suddenly flicker to life, revealing your captor in-full; he’s wearing a suspiciously stained doctor’s coat, with his long, curly hair tied back into a ponytail. He grins at you knowingly, revealing a concerningly abnormal excess of teeth.

“That is why I, Doctor Habit, am go-ing to have to try a diff’rent method with you!!”

You can see now that you’re strapped down into a dentist’s chair. The room itself is a crudely set-up dentist’s office, clearly unprofessional and crammed into what was likely built with the intention of being a small office space or closet. Habit twiddles his fingers excitedly, looking you over in a distressingly…  _ eager  _ fashion. You can’t help but blush a little; it seems as though he’s gained a morbid fixation on you, fueled by anger and frustration, but mixed with a bizarre urge for interaction. He’s furious that you’ve foiled his plans for the Habiticians, but he seems to have a new idea in store, and one that he seems particularly giddy to involve you in. You avoid eye contact as best as you can, though your efforts are quickly shut down as he thrusts a hand behind your head and roughly tugs you forward, face-to-face with his glistening, unnatural smile. “I thought that u were a lost cause, juzt like thee other Habiticians, but I have come up with a final i-de-a to cheer you uppe!!” You feel him unlatch the binds on your wrists, but make no move to attack him. You’re frozen, though whether it’s out of fear or curiosity you can’t tell. He pulls you to your feet, towering above you by a significant amount. It hadn’t occurred to you what a behemoth of a man Habit was; after all, up until now, the most you had seen of him was through depictions via graffiti and a hand puppet. He was easily 9 feet tall, if not slightly larger. Your mind briefly wanders back to meeting Borbra, the ginormous bird-watcher in the terrace that you had caught a pet “y’owl” for earlier in the week. He seemed only somewhat shorter than she had been. You try to hide your slight arousal at being held by him; he has you ever-so-slightly up against his broad chest, and you can feel his breath on the top of your head. 

“I know 4 a fakt that this will work, Flower Brat ;-)”, he gloats. “U are all-ready getting habbier in my company!! Just be-cause you aren’t looking at me doesn’t mean I can’t tell ur enjoying me. Other wise, u would be wriggling and shouting!” You scowl in embarrassment. He’s right, and you hate it. You  _ want  _ to struggle and yell, but you just can’t manage it. No one’s here besides the two of you, anyhow, so it isn’t like it’d get you anywhere. You gasp sharply as you feel him firmly grip either side of your body, holding your arms down against your torso, and begin to lift you up. Your feet flail in panic as they’re hoisted off of the ground. You finally make eye contact, dreading whatever he has in store for you.

His mouth is unnaturally wide.

You’d seen moments before that he had far,  _ far  _ too many teeth for a human, but a new horror had unraveled before your eyes. His jaw was  _ unhinged.  _ You remember Kamal mentioning it, sure, but you’d thought he was being hyperbolic. Your gaze drifts down past his many rows of teeth and into the foreboding, unknown darkness of his throat. He seems to notice this, as he manages a grin through his widened gape. Without warning, you’re yanked forward, straight into his eager jaws. You feel his teeth graze your head and neck as you enter. Your body thrashes in his arms, to no avail. He pushes you further in, up to your elbows. The air is hot and thin inside the dampness of his mouth. You’re grateful that he hasn’t bitten down, at least, but the horror of the situation itself is enough to overpower any potential feelings of relief. His grip has moved down to your legs, shoving your head into the back of his throat as your hands slip past his lips. You whimper quietly. It’s too tight to struggle, and your surroundings are too dark to take in now. You feel him push on the bottoms of your shoes until your legs slide between his teeth, your head now properly inside of his throat as your hips rest on his tongue. Through your clothes, you can feel him licking between your legs. You yelp and shudder as he gives a firm press to work you further down. With a strained swallow, you’re sucked down into the tight, pulsating passage of his esophagus.

Habit sighs with exhaustion, feeling his chest as your form is slowly pulled deeper and deeper into his body. He re-adjusts his jaw into the regular position before situating himself in his dentist’s chair, reclining slightly. “Oh, Flower Brat,” he coos, his voice loud yet muffled around you, “I certain-lee hope u will enjoy this as much as I am now. ;-) You’r almost there!” He gives his stomach a gleeful pat as you feel a slight expansion in his throat. In moments, you’re squeezed down into the musty confines of his empty stomach. It’s  _ slightly  _ roomier than the throat had been, though not by much; you barely have enough room to maneuver yourself upright, your knees against your chest. You sit for a moment in the dark, taking in the events that had just unfolded; you’ve been swallowed whole. Eaten. Your mind can’t (or doesn’t seem to want to) register the fact that you’re currently inside of his body. His stomach lining shifts around you, adjusting itself around your figure. Above you, the sound of a heartbeat; no,  _ his  _ heartbeat, quietly thumps in rhythm with his steady breathing. He speaks up again. “Have you figure’d out my plan now? I know u can do it!! After all, you were smart e-nough to foil my plans 4 the Habitat! :-)” You can feel him impatiently drumming his fingers on his slightly distended belly. You don’t reply. You can’t exactly find any words at the moment.

“Well, if u really want me 2 tell you, here it is!”, he giggles. “I’m go-ing to keep you in-side of me! No one could ever be sad if they’re behind my smile! :-) And I think that soon, u will start to see things from my point of view, and under-stand me! Then you will be sorry 4 ruining my Habitat and will work with me!” His tone is concerningly sincere. It seems he believes what he says, and intends to go through with it; he’s going to keep you captive in his stomach for however long it takes for you to change your mind and agree with his motives. The concern of digestion, alongside other things, floods your mind. You start to tremble. Soon, you’re shaking like a leaf. Habit seems to notice this, as you suddenly feel him gingerly rubbing your figure through his skin. “Now now,” he muses, “u don’t have to be scare’d! I’m a doctor, after all! ;-) This process is guaran-teed 2 make you happy in no time at all! Sadness is impossible when ur surrounded by me!” He gives you a reassuring pat before getting up from his chair and stretching. You resign to curling up in his belly, nuzzled against the walls like a fleshy hammock. Despite your fear, you still feel flustered underneath it all. There’s something… bizarrely intimate about the situation. Being completely at the mercy of Boris Habit and his body, and whatever plans he has in store. At the very least, you’ll have some time to think about it all. Maybe you’ll get to know him better, like he said. You gradually settle down, lulled by the gentle sound of his heart and the warm, snug embrace of his stomach. You yawn, feeling your eyelids grow heavy, as you begin to drift off into sleep.

Maybe his plan isn’t so crazy after all. You’re feeling much better already.


End file.
